Why?
by Insanity In Autumn
Summary: Set with the Humanized Underfell AU: "Why?" "Because you're my brother." "I'm not." "Of course you are." "Well I sure haven't been acting like it."


**Warnings: Slight violence, hinted domestic abuse, slight profanity, yadda yadda yadda**

 _Italics = Memory/Flashback or Emphasized Point_

 ** _Bold Italics = Emphasized Words in a memory/flashback_**

'Around Words = 'Thoughts'

Underlined = Bad Joke or Stressed Pun

The horizontal line is a break trough past and present

 **Author's Note and Disclaimer: This takes place in the Underfell AU, I do not own it but would love to know who does. I also own none of the characters and am sorry in advance if I do not portray them correctly with this AU version of them. This is also a HUMANIZED VERSION so here goes nothing.**

* * *

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because you're my brother."_

 _"I'm not."_

 _"Of course you are."_

 _"Well I sure haven't been acting like it."_

* * *

When Papyrus woke up it was to a pounding head and a stiff neck. Now this was not a normal occurrence considering he was lying on the floor with his neck at an odd angle. Propping himself up with one arm he glanced around the area, something was off and he did not like it one bit. His glance fell on the lump of black jacket that was his brother. That was odd too. Yanking his hand out from under Sans' he stumbled onto his own feet.

'What the _fuck_ happened?'

Papyrus caught his reflection in the mirror hanging by the door. The side of his head was swollen and all of his exposed skin was covered in minor scrapes and bruises.

' _Why can't I place anything?'_

Running his hand over his face Papyrus leaned against the door and muttered a curse. Bits trying to piece themselves together.

* * *

 _Papyrus stood still as a gang of thugs surrounded him. This was pretty normal considering the fact he was head of the royal guard and had to deal with this on a daily basis. There was just…more people to deal with._

" _Looks like the head of the Royal Guard decided to grace us with his presence himself," a broad man said and Papyrus crossed his arms, his ever present scowl deepening "Of course, it is my duty as the great Papyrus to deal with lowlifes like you."_

" _We'll see."_

* * *

Papyrus huffed, there was no way he'd be taken down so easily, especially at the hands of such weak humans. The memories did not add up and he growled in frustration.

"Hey asshole, wake up!" Papyrus shouted at Sans who was still asleep on the floor. When there was no answer and no sign of him waking up anytime soon Papyrus delivered a sharp kick to his brother's side.

* * *

" _Bet ya didn't see that coming punk!"_

 _And he hadn't. The sudden contact of metal against the back of his skull sent his world swirling. When did one of them get behind him? He never let his guard down._

" _Y'know, we'd get a_ _ **lot**_ _of respect around here if word got out we were the ones to take you down."_

 _Papyrus fell onto his hands and knees. 'No! This shouldn't be happening!'_

" _Man, this was too easy, no clue as to why people were always dying at your hands. Hey, after you we'll kill that 'brother' of yours, he's caused us his fair share of trouble."_

* * *

Papyrus gasped back into reality, furiously trying to take in a breath. "Sans. As your superior I order you to _wake up now._ " Once again he nudged Sans with his boot, only this time it was out of desperation.

* * *

 _"Stay away from Sans," Papyrus hissed although he was seeing double. He did not give a crap how dumb he may of sounded with his slurred words to them._

 _The leader chuckled "Aw, does the great Papyrus care about his wittle brother," he teased lifting up Papyrus' head by his chin "You know where kindness gets you around her right? It's the same law you enforce. Love gets you killed because in this world it's_ _ **kill or be killed**_ _am I right?"_

" _I don't care anymore," Papyrus said, his vision was now completely blurry and he felt like passing out any moment now, although it seemed the cause of that would be his death._

" _Don't worry bucko, I'll put you out of your miser-"_

 _The man dropped dead, Papyrus wasn't fazed, he wasn't seeing straight and couldn't register anything. His head dropped down, only catching sight of the bone that was lodged into his assaulter's broken, bloodied, skull._

" _Stay away from him."_

* * *

Papyrus looked down at Sans. His eyes now wide and worried. "Sans?" He got down on his knees to rest his hand against the back of his brothers head.

He instantly stood up when he caught the sight of blood on his glove.

* * *

" _You honestly thought I'd let you kill_ _ **the boss?**_ "

 _The voice scoffed, "Even if you managed to do that you think you'd be able to kill me?"_

 _Papyrus looked to his right as shoes crunching in the snow approached him. He had no idea how the figure wasn't tripping over untied shoelaces and wearing shorts in the dead of winter. "Boss are you alright?" he asked in a quiet tone so the others wouldn't hear._

 _No answer._

" _Damn they really did a number on you, I'm surprised, must of caught you off guard or something…dirty cheaters," he said tentatively touching the swollen area._

" _Sans?" Papyrus wasn't sure if it was his own voice. It was so soft and hoarse compared to how loud it has always been._

" _Yeah bro it's me," Sans said "Just stay down, I'll take care of everything, you won't even remember a thing."_

 _The shorter brother stood back up and turned to the crooks. "Cuz you know if you thought that, then pal you're a_ _few fries short of a happy meal._ "

* * *

Papyrus used his boot and flipped Sans onto his back. His eyes widened and his hand flew to his mouth, preventing the horrified gasp that followed from escaping.

No.

* * *

 _Papyrus was now lying on the ground, watching as his brother moved around with such speed, dodging each and every one of their attacks. If Papyrus wasn't completely out of it he'd be downright impressed._

" _Almost got me there," Sans said with his casual grin as he dodged someone coming at him with a knife._

* * *

No, no no.

* * *

 _Another bone formed and cut right through the guy causing him to fly back into another, impaling them both._

" _Oops, my hand slipped," Sans said smiling wider._

 _Papyrus stayed awake just to see the next bit, just enough to utter a warning. But he wasn't loud enough._

 _Sans heard the faint murmur and turned, he didn't hear the words. The broad shouldered man who surely towered over Sans stood with a knife. The knife sliced across the air and Papyrus' head dropped against the snow, eyes closing._

* * *

No, no, no, no, _no._

For the first time in his life Papyrus was absolutely horrified. He was not just horrified he was down right terrified. But he couldn't afford to be. Not when the consequences were so high. Not when his _brother_ was probably at the brink of death.

So he stopped.

In a false ruse of calmness he picked Sans up and carried him into the bathroom to clean him up.

* * *

 _The blade sliced right through him._

* * *

 **Author's Note: I don't know, maybe I will make a second part to this**


End file.
